


Sensory Perception

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Remus doesn't need to see in order to shag Severus.





	Sensory Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

"Do you have the blindfold on?"

"Yes, Severus," Remus replied from his place on their bed, although he neglected to mention he didn't need his eyes to get a good idea of Severus had planned for his birthday surprise. He could smell the spiced honey scent of Severus' soap, so he knew Severus had recently bathed, and he caught a whiff of vanilla wafting from the bedroom, which meant Severus had lit scented candles. He could hear the rhythmic click-click-click of stiletto heels on the hardwood floor and the rustle of silk as Severus walked into the room, conjuring images of the black negligee, stockings, and matching pumps that Severus reserved for special occasions.

"May I take off the blindfold?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

But disappointment faded when Severus banished Remus' clothes and straddled his lap, impaling himself on Remus' cock at such a maddening pace that Remus growled in frustration. Remus felt the smooth, cool silk bunched around Severus' hips, heard the staccato rhythm of Severus' breathing as they began to move together, breathed in the scent of desire rolling off Severus' skin. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed Severus and rolled until he was on top, and he pinned Severus' wrists to the mattress and thrust deep, tormenting Severus with tiny, shallow thrusts until Severus was writhing beneath him, demanding to be fucked properly _now_ , damn it!

Only then did Remus let go, the wolf rising up as he pounded into Severus' pliant body roughly, Severus' stuttery moans spurring him on; Severus gave, and Remus took, thrusting harder, deeper, demanding more until he came, howling his pleasure. He didn't bother removing the blindfold afterward, finding his way down to Severus' stiff, leaking cock by touch and scent; he rubbed his cheek against Severus' stocking-clad thigh and mouthed Severus' balls as he knew Severus liked before swallowing Severus' cock, drawing it deep until his nose hit Severus' groin, filled with musky scent of arousal. He felt Severus' fingers clenching tightly, almost painfully, in his hair, felt Severus' body grow taut as Severus quivered on the edge of orgasm; he slid two fingers easily into Severus, thrusting them and stroking his prostate, and Severus came with a wordless cry as Remus swallowed hungrily.

Pushing up the blindfold, Remus crawled up and collapsed beside Severus, stroking Severus' chest and savoring the slide of silk over warm skin. "That was brilliant," he said, and Severus preened.

"There's chocolate cake, too," Severus said, his voice deep and lazy with satiation.

"All that _and_ chocolate cake? Happy birthday to me indeed," Remus replied, nuzzling Severus' cheek affectionately. "Will you wear the outfit for the rest of the night? I love how your legs look when you wear high heels."

"Perhaps with the proper incentive..." Severus gave him an arch look.

"I'll put on the collar and let you fuck me anywhere you like."

"In the kitchen with the curtains open?"

"Yes," Remus agreed patiently. Severus had been trying to dissuade their nosy neighbors from peering in their windows for months, and if seeing Severus buggering Remus senseless while wearing a sexy negligee didn't do it, nothing would.

"Then I'll wear it," Severus said, a smug note in his voice.

"I'll get the collar after we've had a little rest." Remus nestled close and pillowed his head on Severus' shoulder, relaxing and giving in to the need for a nap.

"Happy birthday," Severus murmured against Remus' hair, and Remus drifted off with a smile.


End file.
